Claridad
by reddishme
Summary: Katniss y Peeta han sobrevivido a todos los juegos, excepto a los del amor. Él está decidido a luchar por ella, pero no antes de que ella le de la claridad que necesita. *Esta canción no es mía, es de Zedd y se llama Clarity. *Esta historia original y sus personajes no son míos, son de Suzanne Collins. *Song-fic de Los Juegos del Hambre. *No publicar en otro sitio sin mi permiso.


Claridad

_Me lanzo de cabeza hacia olas heladas _

_Donde el pasado vuelve a la vida,  
combato el miedo al dolor egoísta, _

_Cada momento valió la pena._

Estoy nuevamente en el anillo de los tributos en los 75° juegos del hambre, a punto de lanzarme al agua. Entonces lo recuerdo, no vine aquí sola. Comienzo a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no veo a nadie más a mí alrededor. No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan sola. Peeta, ¿dónde estás?. Me lanzo al agua cuando se acaban los 60 segundos, algo dentro de mí me dice que lo podré encontrar en la orilla. Comienzo a nadar, y nado, y nado, pero me doy cuenta que no veo nada más que agua. No es posible, él debiese estar aquí. Me prometió que no me dejaría nunca sola, que estaría conmigo para _siempre_. Siento que una fuerza comienza a arrastrarme hacia abajo, comienzo a ahogarme. Creo que pierdo el conocimiento, porque veo la figura de alguien ardiendo bajo el agua, pero eso es imposible. Abro los ojos, intento gritar, pero solo salen burbujas de mi boca. Me ahogo, lo sé, y esta vez no hay nadie que me ayude. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y la veo. La silueta que está en llamas es Prim. Prim, mi pequeña hermana. La persona a la que intenté proteger de todo esto, y como ironía, termino en llamas por mi culpa. Prim, ¿Cómo deje que esto pasará? Comienzo a rendirme, ya no lucho por salir a la superficie, solo dejo que me arrastre lo que sea que lo haga. No quiero pelear más, no tengo motivo para hacerlo. Mi madre no puede mirarme a la cara sin llorar, sin pensar que todo esto es mi culpa; yo no puedo mirarla sin pensar que así hubiese lucido Prim de haber llegado a tener su edad. Gale también me ha abandonado; como si no fuese suficiente pensar que fue su estrategia la que mato a Prim, creo que es un cobarde al no seguir luchando conmigo. A nadie le importo, todos los que alguna vez me interesaron han sufrido por mi culpa. Quiero morir, debo morir, sé que siempre debió hacer. Tantas muertes que cargo y ni siquiera tengo tantos años de vida. Hasta Peeta me abandonó, aquel que creí que nunca me dejaría, aquel que confié sentía un amor incondicional por mí y se lo quitaron, lo transformaron en un arma contra él. No, no puedo ser tan egoísta, no puedo morir y dejarlo solo, menos ahora que me necesita. Recién regresó del Capitolio, recién terminó su tratamiento para recuperar sus recuerdos, y yo ya estoy pensando en rendirme mientras que él nunca se ha rendido en mí. Siento que comienzo a luchar nuevamente, que logro salir a la superficie y soltar el grito que tenía ahogado en mi garganta. ¡Peeta!. Despierto en mi cama, sudando. Estoy sola, por eso sigo con las pesadillas. ¿Y cómo podría no estar sola? Cada vez que él me pregunta si puede quedarse a dormir, le digo que no. Sigo alejándolo de mí, sigo sintiendo miedo de que se vaya, que me abandone como los demás. Miro por la ventana y veo la luz de su casa encendida. Me levanto y salgo de casa.

_Nos agarramos sin movernos, _

_Justo antes de chocar,  
porque los dos sabemos cómo termina esto.  
Nuestro reloj hace tic-tac _

_Hasta que rompe tu cristal,  
y me sumerjo en ti otra vez._

Despierto sobre saltado, con la sensación de que alguien ha llamado mi nombre. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que debo haberme quedado dormido temprano, porque recién es la hora de la cena. Intento levantarme, pero siento la realidad caer sobre mí. Debo mover primero mi pierna con la prótesis. Es raro cómo aún después de tanto tiempo no logro acostumbrarme. No logro acostumbrarme a tantas cosas que he perdido. Antes gastaba todo mi tiempo en la panadería, luego se volvió cenizas junto con mi familia. ¿Por qué no habrán huido con el resto de los sobrevivientes del distrito 12? ¿Se habrán rendido porque pensaron que estaba muerto? No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, debería haber estado aquí, haberlos protegido. Pero no pude. No pude protegerlos a ellos ni a la persona que más quería, Katniss. Se los llevaron a todos lejos de mí, me quitaron todo lo que más amaba en el mundo. No pude despedirme de mi familia, y tampoco de Katniss antes de que cambiaran mis recuerdos de ella. Ya no siento ese amor inocente, ese amor incondicional. A veces siento rabia y odio, y creo que después de todo si me estaba utilizando. Empiezo a sentir que mi cuerpo tiembla, que me da vuelta la cabeza. Creo que viene otra crisis. Me levanto antes de que suceda y intento salir de casa, pero ahí está ella, en la puerta de mi cocina, mirándome sorprendida.

- No sabía si realmente gritabas mi nombre, o si lo estaba imaginando.¿Pesadillas? – Le pregunto, mientras la abrazo. No quiero que se de cuenta de que podría perder la cabeza en cualquier momento, así que oculto mi cara entre su cabello.

- Si. – Me responde, y me devuelve el abrazo. Me doy cuenta de que está congelada comparada con mi calor.

- Entra, iba a preparar la cena. – Miento - ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo?.

- En verdad no tengo hambre – Responde, mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina.

- Lo sé, Sae me contó que no estás comiendo mucho. Podría prepararte estofado de cerdo, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos – Bromeo. Me mira preocupada y sé que eso no sonó cómo debería.

- Está bien, por los viejos tiempos – Me responde con una sonrisa falsa.

Luego de comer nos vamos a mi habitación. Es la primera vez que estoy aquí con ella, compartiendo mi intimidad. Noto cómo me sonroja levemente al pensar en que dormiremos juntos, como antes. Comienza a examinar unos cuadros que tengo en las paredes, unos cuadros de mi familia. No quiero que se sienta mal por lo que sucedió, ya me había dicho antes que se sentía culpable por la medida del Capitolio para confrontarla. La tomo de la mano y la acuesto junto a mí, en mi cama. La abrazo y noto como se empieza a desvanecer en los sueños. Intento hacer lo mismo.

Sueño con un diente de León en primavera, con una canción que me resulta extrañamente familiar. Veo que alguien me espera más adelante, comienzo a correr pero su silueta se aleja. La mujer que tengo adelante mío está llorando, y no puedo consolarla. En cambio, aparece un hombre que la abraza. Es mi padre. Veo que mis hermanos también están ahí. Intento gritarle que corran, que se alejen antes de que el fuego lo devore todo, pero es muy tarde. El fuego los convierte en cenizas. Comienzo a llorar, mientras todo se vuelve tinieblas. Oigo el reloj, tic-tac, tic-tac. Intento encontrarlo para destruirlo, pero me topo con un vidrio que lo protege. Golpeo el vidrio, oigo a los sinsajos gritar con las voces de mi familia, mientras estoy encerrado en una jaula de cristal, como un pájaro. Pongo mis manos sobre mis oídos, intentando ahogar los gritos, pero solo logro oírlos más fuerte, como si estuviesen dentro de mi cabeza. Entonces alguien me toma las manos, abro los ojos y veo a Katniss frente a mí. Se rompe el vidrio que me encerraba. Tiene una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes, como si disfrutara viéndome sufrir. Me esposa las manos y me empuja hacia el vacío. Mientras caigo veo como le prende fuego a mi familia, cómo disfruta mientras los ve arder. ¿Por qué lo hacer Katniss? ¿Por qué no los ayudas? Pienso en poner mis manos sobre su cuello, en ahogarla hasta que borre esa sonrisa de su rostro. La ahogo, y la ahogo, y la oigo perder el aire mientras intenta gritar mi nombre. Despierto y la veo debajo de mi cuerpo, perdiendo el color en su rostro mientras mis manos la ahogan.

_Porque eres la pieza de mí misma _

_Que desearía no necesitar,  
persiguiéndote incansablemente, _

_Sigo peleando, y no sé por qué._

Siento que me falta el aire, que no puedo respirar. Es como el sueño que tuve antes, pero esta vez se siente real. Intento gritar, pedirle a Peeta que me ayude, pero cuando abro los ojos lo veo sobre mí apretándome el cuello. Es él, es él quién me ahoga. Lo veo con los ojos idos, como cuando tiene una crisis. Intento sacarlo de encima pero recuerdo que siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo. Comienzo a rendirme, las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis ojos mientras me despido mentalmente de mi amigo. Entonces lo veo caerse de la cama.

- Katniss, corre… huye… - Me dice mientras intenta luchar consigo mismo. Lo veo temblar y sé que no podré salir de ahí. No podré dejarlo otra vez, no esta vez.

- No, no me iré. Debes mirarme Peeta. Soy real… - Comienzo a toser sangre mientras siento que mis pulmones se llenar de aire nuevamente. – Mírame, soy yo, la chica en llamas, la del diente de león, la del pan en la lluvia… Soy yo, la que te cuido en los juegos, la que no puede dormir sin ti –

- No puedo controlarlo, no puedo evitarlo – Me dice con lágrimas en los ojos, y sé que esta vez no soñó con perderme, si no con algún recuerdo que le hayan modificado.

- Dijiste que te quedaría conmigo, siempre… ¿Real o no? – Noto como las lágrimas caen por mis ojos.

- Real, y lo haré… – Dice mientras se acerca para abrazarme, pero no puedo evitar alejarme y comenzar a temblar. - Dios, soy un monstruo. Ahora también tienes miedo de mí… -

- No, no es cierto. Pasará, lo juro… solo creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, no debería haber venido aquí. No debemos forzar las cosas, recién estás recuperándote y… - No termino de hablar porque se quiebra mi voz.

- Katniss, si hubieses podido salvar a mi familia, lo habrías hecho. ¿Real o no? – me pregunta, intentando no llorar.

- Real. Si hubiese podido dar mi vida por salvar la tuya, la de tus seres queridos, la de mis seres queridos… - No quiero llorar frente a él, así que salgo corriendo de su casa.

Esa noche no logro dormir mucho. Tengo un sueño extraño, donde estoy yo recolectando dientes de León en una pradera y veo niños corriendo a mí alrededor. Siento que conozco a estos niños, que son lo más importante para mí. También me siento amado. No siento miedo, temor de que los vayan a alejar de mí. Siento una tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado en mi vida. Entonces, escucho a alguien cantar una canción, una canción de amor dedicada a mí:

_Si nuestro amor es tragedia,_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi cura?  
Si nuestro amor es locura,_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi claridad?_

Alcanzo a ver un cabello trenzado que sale entre los árboles y siento que lo conozco, que lo añoro. Esa voz me resulta familiar, es la voz que hacía que todos los sinsajos se detuvieran a escuchar. Está conmigo, con estos niños. ¿Será nuestra vida si logramos estar juntos en el futuro? Me gusta esta sensación de felicidad, intento quedarme en ella pero despierto. Los primeros rayos del sol entran por la ventana. Nunca había descansado tanto, no sin Katniss. Recuerdo el incidente de la noche anterior y me toco las manos, las siento adoloridas aunque no tanto como la vez anterior en que traté de ahogarla. Soy el único peligro real para ella. Me esfuerzo tanto por luchar con mis demonios, pero tengo miedo de que no lo logre, de que nunca lo logre. No solo, al menos. Salgo de la cama y levanto el teléfono. Dudo un momento, pero sé que será lo mejor para los dos. Si no puedo vivir con ella, si no puedo hacerla feliz, espero no hacerle daño tampoco. Marco un número y me contestan en la otra línea. Está hecho.

_Camino a través de un desfile rojo,  
y me niego a compensar el daño causado.  
Corta profundo a través de nuestro suelo,  
y nos hace olvidar todo el sentido común._

Al llegar a casa, no pude volver a dormir. No sé si por el dolor de garganta, o el miedo a tener otra pesadilla. Me pongo ropa y salgo a la calle. Pienso en la única persona que me puede ayudar, la única persona que siempre ha sabido qué decir en estas situaciones. Haymitch. Entro a su casa y noto algo extraño, no huele a alcohol. Imagino que alguien debe haber venido a limpiar este lugar, pero no se me viene ningún nombre a la cabeza. Luego lo veo, preparándose café.

- Pero mira quién más vino este día. ¿También vienes a romperme el corazón?-

- No entiendo lo que dice, pero con Haymitch es mejor no tratar de entender.

- ¿Peeta estuvo aquí? ¿Te contó lo que sucedió anoche?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Sí, pero no vino a contarme su situación amorosa, que por cierto imaginé que ya no existía. Digo, mírate bonita, estás hecha un desastre. Veo que no comes mucho– Sorbe el café. Veo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro- A esto le falta un poco de azúcar, como a ti.-

- No entiendo para que vine, actúas igual que siempre, como idiota-

- Perdón, perdón, no pensé que vinieras a algo importante- Cambia el tono de voz y me pregunta con urgencia- ¿Qué ha podido suceder ahora para que el chico venga a decirme que se va?- Luego de procesar sus palabras, noto como se forma un nudo en mi garganta.

- ¿Que se va? ¿Vino a despedirse? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?-

- Porque pensé que se despediría primero de ti, ya que no hace nada sin tu consentimiento – Vuelve a sorber el café y noto que realmente le desagrada cualquier cosa que no tenga alcohol.- No logro pensar en qué le podrías haber hecho para que tomara esa decisión… Como te imaginas le pregunté mil veces, pero no me respondió nada. Dijo que era lo mejor para todos, que debíamos aprender a vivir por nosotros mismos. Creo que hablaba de ti y de mí, claro debe saber que dependemos mucho de él y por eso se cree tanto. Vino, limpió este basural y me hizo prometerle que no seguiría bebiendo. A cambio, le hice prometerme que se olvidaría de ti. Ya sabes que ninguno de los dos cumplirá la promesa, es obvio…-

- Anoche, intento matarme… Otra vez. Creo que no quiere hacerme daño, por eso se va… - Siento que mi voz se quiebra

- Lo entiendo – Agarra la taza de café y la tira sobre el lavaplatos- Escúchame Katniss, y esta será la única vez que te lo diga. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de sentir algo fuerte por alguien, de olvidar a quien perdí por culpa del Capitolio, no lo pensaría dos veces. Sé que crees que amas a ese amigo tuyo que se fue al Distrito 2, pero te equivocas, solo lo amabas porque no te suponía el terror de enamorarte. Te he visto desde que nos conocemos, veo lo parecidos que somos, y veo que te aterra perder a Peeta. Pero él no se irá, él nunca se irá, aun cuando ya no estén cerca. Si no puedes vivir sin él, entonces vive con él y deja de tener miedo que esta guerra ya se termino.- Se levanta de la mesa y saca una botella de alcohol de la despensa.- Si no quieres terminar como yo, nunca te rindas- Se sirve una copa y me mira. – Si crees que no lo mereces, y ciertamente es así, pues intenta hacerlo. Él te ha amado desde siempre y no puedes competir con eso, pero entonces tú tendrás que amarlo mucho más.- Levanta la copa, se la toma al seco y cierra los ojos. Antes de que los abra, ya me había ido.

_No hables mientras intento marcharme,  
porque los dos sabemos lo que elegimos.  
Si tú tiras, entonces yo empujaré demasiado fuerte,  
y caeré de vuelta hacia ti._

Empiezo a empacar mis cosas. No son muchas, pero no quiero dejar nada atrás, no si no pienso volver nunca más. Lo que sucedió anoche era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que nunca más seré el mismo, de que ya nunca la mereceré. Ella podrá vivir sin mí, mucho mejor que ahora y seguramente encontrará a alguien que la acompañe por las noches, que la abrace para que no tenga pesadillas y finja no amarla para no presionarla. Alguien que no esté tan herido como yo. Cierro la maleta y oigo la puerta de abajo abrirse. Temo lo peor. Ya se ha enterado de que me voy y vendrá a evitar que lo haga. Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con su rostro enojado, enfurecida como no la veía hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte, cariñito?- Refunfuña mientras sube las escaleras.

- Katniss, es la hora, ya debo irme… -

- Podrías siquiera decirme dónde te vas, o por qué. No tendrá que ver con lo que pasó anoche porque no puedes tomar una decisión como esta solo por un accidente, podría haberle pasado a cualquier persona-

- Pero me pasó a mí, a nosotros y tú sabes por qué. Nunca debí abandonar el tratamiento, nunca debí haber vuelto. Jamás voy a recuperarme, jamás volveré a ser el mismo…-

- ¡Y yo tampoco! ¿Crees que no duele, o que solo te duele a ti porque eras tan perfecto? Ninguno volverá a ser igual, nadie que haya vivido todo esto podría volver a ser igual. Y no lo quisiera tampoco, porque entonces ya no compartiríamos este dolor. Ya no compartiríamos nada. ¿No ves acaso que eres el único que me entiende?-

- No es cierto Katniss, tienes a Haymitch. Él siempre estará contigo…-

- Ebrio, eso sucederá si te vas. Lo perderemos a él, y me perderé a mi misma.

- Por favor, quédate. No te vayas…-

- No puedo, estoy enfermo, necesito ayuda…-

- ¿Volverás allá? ¿Volverás a tu tratamiento? Puedo ir contigo, sabes que puedo. Solo deja que arregle mis cosas y lo haré…-

- No, Katniss, no puedes venir conmigo. Me han dicho que tendré que estar encerrado, hasta que el tratamiento funcione, bajo observación… Creen que soy peligroso. Si no funciona, creo que…-

- No, no lo digas. No lo digas por favor, no puedo imaginar no verte más… Eres todo lo que me queda, eres el único que me queda. Si soy yo la que gatilla estas crisis, puedo alejarme, ¿sabes? Pero seremos siempre vecinos. Quédate conmigo, quédate…- Comienza a llorar y no puede sostenerse en pie. Se lo que piensa; Prim, Gale, sus padres, Cinna, Finnick, todos se han ido. Y ahora yo también lo haré.

- Dime algo para que me quede, dime algo que no me hayas dicho jamás… Dime lo que sientes en verdad.-

- Te amo, y esta vez es real - Dice, mirándome con sus profundos ojos grises.

Siento como se detiene mi corazón, unos segundos y como comienza a latir otra vez como la primera vez que la vi.

_Porque eres la pieza de mí misma_

_Que desearía no necesitar,  
persiguiéndote incansablemente, _

_Sigo peleando, y no sé por qué._

- Siento que te amo, y que tenían razón tu y Gale cuando dijeron que elegiría a aquel que necesitase para sobrevivir. Te estoy eligiendo a ti, porque te necesito, porque he intentado evitarlo, he intentado no enamorarme de ti. Eres mi punto débil, eres lo único que me puede destruir. No lo hagas por favor, no me destruyas. – Lo abrazo y noto como su corazón late con fuerza nuevamente.

- Katniss, no lo digas solo para que me quede, por favor- Lo dice con una voz que apenas se oye.

- No, Finnick tenía razón. Cuando pensé que te perdía en la arena, cuando sentí tu corazón detenerse imaginé toda mi vida sin ti y ya nada sería lo mismo. Cuando pienso en casarme, en formar familia, en hacer todas las cosas que me repetía a mi misma que nunca haría es por ti, es solo contigo. Creéme por fa…- Antes de que termine de hablar, me besa.

Un beso cálido, un beso con hambre, pero no esa hambre que sentí toda mi vida. Esta hambre es diferente, es un hambre buena. Hambre de amor. Nos seguimos besando, como si nunca antes lo hubiésemos hecho. No puedo comparar este beso con nada, con ningún otro. Tal vez Haymitch tenía razón, tal vez solo esperaba que Gale llenara los vacíos de mi vida con sus propios vacíos. En cambio Peeta los llena con su ser, con su esencia. Los llena sin siquiera intentarlo.

No me doy cuenta cómo, pero estamos en su cama, los dos sin ropa. Me avergüenzo un poco, porque jamás había estado en una situación parecida. Es absurdo sentirme avergonzada después de que haya estado desnuda frente a tantas personas que ni siquiera conocía, pero esta vez es diferente. Sé que para los dos será diferente.

- Siempre soñé con este momento… - Me dice Peeta, y recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch. Él siempre me ha amado, pero yo lo amaré más.

- Yo siempre soñé con que fuera con la persona correcta, y ahora no puedo estar más segura. Eres la primera persona, y espero que seas la última- Veo la felicidad en su rostro, y pienso que no es tan difícil hacerlo feliz. Solo necesito abrir un poco mi corazón. Claro, algo que me resulta realmente difícil.

Me besa nuevamente, y otra vez, y otra vez, y solo deseo que no se detenga. Nos pasamos todo el día en cama. Comienzo a pensar en lo bueno que es la vida acompañada siempre, comienzo a mirarlo mientras duerme. Es el chico más encantador que haya conocido, con un rostro de ángel cuando duerme. De repente, veo que su rostro cambia y gana una expresión hostil. Nuevamente está teniendo una pesadilla, y solo pienso en algo para ayudarlo. Comienzo a contar una canción que recuerdo de cuando era pequeña:

_Si nuestro amor es tragedia,_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi cura?  
Si nuestro amor es locura,_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi claridad?__  
_

Veo que abre sus hermosos ojos azules, sorprendido, y me pregunta de dónde conocía esa canción. Le cuento el recuerdo que tengo del bosque, de la canción que llegó a mí a través de los sinsajos repitiéndola, de cómo la cantaba cada vez que me sentía intranquila. Nuestra canción, la canción de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12.

_¿Por qué eres tú mi cura?_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi claridad?_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi cura?_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi claridad?_

Mientras Katniss me cuenta de dónde había oído esa canción, recuerdo cuando era pequeño y mi madre me la cantaba. Cuando mi madre aún cantaba, cuando aún era feliz. Supongo que la felicidad dura siempre y cuando estés con la persona que amas, y sientas que ese amor es correspondido. Esta canción me devuelve a la realidad, a la realidad en la que estamos juntos por siempre, en la que cambiamos la historia de nuestros padres y vencemos al destino. Sé que siempre que pierda la cabeza ella podrá cantarme, y sé que siempre me traerá de vuelta a ella. No pudieron usar estos recuerdos en su contra, no pudieron cambiar lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella en primer lugar, lo que más amo en ella. Y sé que tampoco podrán cambiar lo que más ama ella de mí. Porque me ama. Yo lo siento y lo puedo ver en sus ojos, que al fin ha decidido aceptar este amor dentro de ella. Y sé que cada vez que dude, podremos volver a nuestras antiguas costumbres. Al único juego que nos ha dado más de los que nos ha quitado.

- ¿Aceptarás tener hijos conmigo Kat, real o no? - Le pregunto.

- Real, pero cuando esté lista, lo prometo - Me responde, y la beso.

- ¿Te casarás conmigo, real o no? –

- Real, nos casaremos cuando quieras y donde quieras – Me besa, luego me mira- ¿Te quedarás conmigo por siempre, real o no? –

- Real - Le digo y me apoyo en su pecho - ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti?

- No – Me responde y siento un dolor en el pecho – Te amo más de lo que me amas tú a mi.

Antes de dudar sobre lo que me dice, lo veo en sus ojos grises. Esa claridad que me confirma que me dice la verdad.

_Si nuestro amor es tragedia,_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi cura?  
Si nuestro amor es locura,_

_¿Por qué eres tú mi claridad?_

_**FIN**_


End file.
